Dear Tabby
by NoahPhantom
Summary: A one-shot in which James Sirius Potter is in need of some parchment. He encounters the Marauder's Map and they take an instant liking to each other.


_**You don't have to have read my other stories to read this. This is a one-shot which takes place in the summer between Albus Potter and the Global Revelation and Albus Potter and the Lunar Eclipse, books one and two of my Albus Potter Series which take place during Albus Severus Potter's first and second years at Hogwarts. In this short fic, James runs across the Marauder's Map, and they take an instant liking to each other. No big spoilers for any book, just some backdrop that I liked even though it didn't fit in either novel. It's uploaded today as a Thanksgiving treat to my fellow USA readers, since today is a holiday where we give thanks. I give thanks for all my awesome readers! Enjoy! Review! Eat your green vegetables! Etc.!**_

* * *

_-DEAR TABBY-_

James bounded up the stairs and into his room before realizing that he'd run out of parchment last week. He wanted to respond to Tabby right away; this was the first girl he'd actually been interested in, rather than just chasing after them for fun. She made him feel all warm inside, which wasn't a typical feeling for James Sirius Potter, but it was nice for a change. And even though Tabitha Floren _was_ in Slytherin, he'd be willing to look past that (or at least pretend she was in Hufflepuff or something).

He rushed into his father's room and opened several drawers, looking for spare parchment. He tore through several drawers until he came to a locked set of drawers in one of his father's dressers. Annoyed with the secrecy, he took out his wand and muttered, "_Alohomora_."

Nothing happened; the drawers did not unlock. He kicked the dresser in frustration.

Abruptly, the drawers all slid open.

James grinned at the coincidence. Apparently violence _did_ solve at least some problems. He'd have to remember that this set of drawers needed to be kicked to be opened.

He looked through all of the drawers, still unable to find any parchment. There was a small sack that looked like mokeskin, a little photo album with pictures of whom James presumed were his grandparents, shards of a mirror, a knife with a melted blade, a little badge that said "S.P.E.W." on it (what the heck was _spew?_) and a bunch of other garbage. Why did his dad have all this trash in here, and why were these drawers locked?

Finally, _finally,_ in the bottom drawer, he found a piece of parchment. It was absolutely enormous, folded over countless times, so he decided to tear off a piece to send. He took one of the flaps and tried to rip it off, but the paper wouldn't rip. He tore as hard as he could, and the parchment remained intact, and then he dropped it in surprise as words appeared on the surface.

He picked up the parchment and read it.

_Mr. Moony will thank you not to direct your anger upon this defenseless parchment._

James stared slack-jawed as more words appeared underneath the first.

_Mr. Prongs would like to know who presumes to damage such a valuable piece of blank parchment._

James's curiosity was piqued. He continued to watch as two more sentences appeared shortly after.

_Mr. Padfoot advises you to return this parchment to its rightful owner before he notices._

_Mr. Wormtail mistrusts any pest who pilfers parchment without permission._

James watched the words carefully, reading them five times over until they faded, and he was struck with an idea. He ran to his room after sliding the drawers shut and kicking them to lock them. Grabbing his quill, he began to write back.

_Who is the rightful owner of this parchment?_ he wrote in response to Mr. Padfoot.

The parchment responded to him, his words fading as more appeared.

_The Marauders are proud to provide our services to those who pledge themselves as honest architects of anarchy._

James's heart leapt. Hey, that was him! Why did his _father_ have this?

Probably confiscated it from some kid who was just trying to have fun, he'd be willing to bet.

_Who are the Marauders?_ he wrote next. _I pledge myself as an architect of anarchy._

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs now feel comfortable informing this boy with the atrocious handwriting that we are the Marauders, and that this is the Marauder's Map._

James stared at the parchment. A map? A map of what?

_Mr. Wormtail understands that our new owner is likely to take us out of that dark drawer more often, and so is eager to provide his services._

_Mr. Moony casts his doubt upon the validity of this latest ownership, but is willing to offer his young friend a chance._

_Mr. Padfoot believes that any young lad audacious enough to pilfer this parchment is mischievous enough to make good use of this map._

_Mr. Prongs suggests that you now speak your promise to the map. Are you up to no good?_

James grinned widely. "I am up to no good."

The map flashed, and for a moment he saw what looked like an ink portrait of the outside of Hogwarts castle.

"I promise I am up to no good," he corrected, glancing at the doorway to make sure his mother had not left her study.

There was no change in the intensity of the flash, so he changed his wording and tried again. "I sincerely promise, I am up to no good."

The map was still not flashing any brighter, so he decided to change his wording again. "I assure you, I am up to no good. I guarantee that I am up to no good. I swear that I am up to no good—"

The map flashed brighter, and James's heart thumped faster. "I swear that I am up to no good," he said. "I sincerely swear that I am up to no good. I seriously swear that I am up to no good? Come on, give me a hint!"

The map flashed all black, and then a single word appeared.

_lemons_

"Lemons?" he said, puzzled.

The letters swirled around and reformed to spell a different word.

_melons_

"Anagrams," whispered James. He took out a pen and scratched out the letters in _melons_, trying to form another different word, as the word on the parchment kept rearranging itself between _lemons_ and _melons_.

He jumped from his desk when he had an inspiration. "_Solemn,_" he said. "Solemn. _Solemnly!_ I solemnly swear—that I am up to no good!"

And he knew that it had worked.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

~end~


End file.
